Caitlin Spector
Caitlin Spector is a Second Year at Hogwarts in Hufflepuff. She lives with her brother Jake and their adoptive mother outside Belfast in Northern Ireland. She is twelve, birth date July 26, 2013. Blood Status Halfblood. Reasonably Supple Oak Wand with a Phoenix feather core. Background Caitlin and her brother Jake's natural parents were muggle and pure blood. They were killed in a car wreck while the children were home with a babysitter. The Ministry came to get them and placed them with Gryphon and Melodie Spector, who adopted them. Father is a half-blood, and mother is a pure blood and has more magical ability than father. Both feel a close bond with nature and use nature spells to heal others. Father is a rancher. Mother is an herbalist and curiosity shop owner who was in Hufflepuff when she went to Hogwarts. They are a close family. Caitlin and her brother have breakfast with their mother every morning and talk about what happened during their day in the evenings. First Showing of Magic Caitlin has some natural ability, although she lacks confidence and is hesitant to use it. When a pot fell off the stove and she had the strongest desire to stop it before it hit the floor, she did just that. After that her adoptive parents decided she needed more training than they could give her. Shortly afterwards a mysterious envelope arrives and mother tells Caitlin and Jake about Hogwarts and shows them their invitations to attend. Personality Caitlin is very inquisitive. VERY. Asks questions …. of just about anyone. She has an innate belief everyone has some good in them and believes the best of everyone until she is proven wrong. She is considerate of others and wants them to be successful. She sticks up for her brother and her friends. She may or may not apply herself to studies. She thinks she’s good at details (sometimes yes, sometimes not so much). When she’s nervous or unsure of what she’s expected to do, she reads instructions over and over. When she’s confident or distracted, she may or may not read them at all. Only sometimes good at multi-tasking. When she knows a place well, she’s good at giving directions. When she’s distracted she tends to get turned around and may become totally lost and wander down corridors. Hogwarts First Year - Filled with trepidation, Caitlin approached the huge castle that is now her school and home for many months each year and filed into the great hall with the other Firsties wondering what the sorting hat will decide to do with her. It took a little extra time and then shouted out Hufflepuff. She was kinda disappointed. Because she wanted to be in Gryffindor. But she thinks the hat probably knows she’s not adventurous enough. She’ll tell you “I may not be brave, but I’m not chicken.” She didn’t mention her disappointment to anyone and tried throughout the year to be a good housemate and represent the house well. She went to classes and turned in her homework and sat quietly through meals and meetings listening to the talk around her and wishing for friends in this strange new place. She often got lost and wandered down corridors hoping to find a way back to familiar halls without being too too late for class. Later in the year, mom had upsetting news for them. Their adoptive father did stuff he shouldn’t have and he left. Mom was in tears, her brother was furious and Caitlin was hurt. He even took all of his gifts with him and she misses her huge stuffed giraffe a lot. Caitlin reacted by losing herself in studying and extra credit work. She was worried about end of year exams and scared silly over Transfig after bombing the pre-exam test. However she does well in her classes and is proud to show off her top mark in Transfiguration! And Prof Ari gave her a bag of real American candies for doing the most composting that year! Caitlin heard the words "fishy" and "contrived" when Headmaster Fox awarded 700 extra points to Hufflepuff and 100 to Ravenclaw at the end of the year putting the Eagles ahead by 1 point. One. It left her disillusioned and unsettled. �� Category:Hufflepuffs